Agradável
by Yunus-chan
Summary: Um inesperado desintendimento, leva Kurenai ao hospital, logo depois de um acidente. Agora, resta a esperança á seu marido Asuma. AsuKure- one-shot.


Primeira de Asuma e Kurenai que me atrevo a escrever. Não creio que ficou muito legal. Mas com meu surto.. Não deu pra segurar.

Espero que gostem, é claro. E vamos a legenda:

"_Fala_"

E pior que eu só usei isso de legenda mesmo. Hehe. xP

Boa leitura.

* * *

**Agradável**

Aquela sim, era uma verdadeira tarde chuvosa, e Kurenai sabia disso. Mesmo assim, me desobedeceu.

Eu avisei-a sobre os raios que viriam, e sobre os riscos. Mesmo assim ela foi. Saiu de casa sem minha permissão. Teimosa, é o que ela era. Ou, ainda é.

Éramos casados á cinco anos, e ela estava grávida do nosso segundo filho. Ficamos felizes quando recebemos a noticia. Pelo menos, era o que eu pensava. Naquela tarde, eu descobri que ela não queria ter aquele filho.

"_Mas por quê?_", eu perguntei. Ela não me respondeu de imediato.

"_Porque eu não posso. Não quero ter mais filhos, eu tenho medo._"

Senti um aperto no peito. Talvez ela estivesse dizendo que não queria mais nada comigo. Mas não, eu podia sentir que não era aquilo. Alguma coisa a afligia, e não era nosso casamento.

Depois de uma conversa não muito amigável, que a fez chorar, ela saiu de casa. Na chuva, sem proteção, mesmo eu dizendo que não. Sem pensar duas vezes, sai atrás.

"_Kurenai, espere-me!"_.

Isto foi tudo o que consegui dizer antes de vê-la caída no meio da rua, rodeada por sangue. Logo vi-me abaixado ao seu lado, deixando lágrimas grossas escaparem. Ela havia sido atropelada, e podia até ter perdido nosso filho.

Não, eu não queria. Não queria ter de viver sem ela, ou até deixar aquele pequeno ser que já fazia amar mais aquela vida junto dela.

Foi então que tive uma quase brilhante idéia. Peguei-a no colo e comecei a correr. O mais rápido que eu podia, sem saber que poderia mesmo correr tanto como corri aquele dia. Cheguei ao hospital não muito rápido, mas pelo menos, percebi que ela não estava morta. Ainda. Tive de afastar tais pensamentos. Ela não morreria, eu não deixaria.

Quando a jovem adolescente Sakura me viu com Kurenai no colo, ele correu. Buscou uma maca, e logo colocou Kurenai ali. Tentei ir junto dela, mas ela não deixou.

Logo mais vi um grupo pequeno de médicos junto delas em uma sala de emergência.

Estava aflito. Não via a hora de escutar da boca de Sakura que ela não estava morta. Quem sabe, tudo isso não passaria de um sonho?

Claro, tinha de esperar para ver. Mas eu esperei muito. Muito mesmo. Não agüentaria mais esperar.

Foi quando tive uma idéia. Por que não? Claro, aquilo poderia ser prejudicial para mim.

Não, eu não me mataria. Ainda tinha que cuidar de minha filha.

Afinal, não precisaria mais esperar. Não pensei duas vezes antes de começar a caminhar até a porta onde Kurenai estava.

Mas, fui parado antes. Por um sorriso. Um sorriso, vindo de Sakura, em minha direção.

"_Ela sobreviveu, Asuma-sensei._"

Meu peito pareceu explodir no momento. Tudo que pude fazer foi correr e abraçar a médica que havia salvado minha esposa.

"_Mas... Seu filho não._"

Novamente ela disse, e então, eu soltei-a. Uma pontada de tristeza agora brotava. Mas, pelo menos Kurenai estava viva.

Não que eu fosse algum dia esquecer deste filho que não chegou á ver o mundo. Mas eu sabia que ele estava em um lugar confortante agora. Junto de nossos ancestrais, debaixo das asas de Deus.

Abri a porta hesitante, mas não temi quando a vi bem. Agora estando limpa.

Um braço enfaixado, talvez quebrado. Mas, os olhos vermelhos limpos e brilhantes. Vermelhos. Claro, ela havia chorado.

"_Você chorou... O que te fez chorar?"_

"_Nosso filho... Eu, não... Não queria perdê-lo deste jeito. Mesmo não querendo ter mais algum filho, eu pretendia cuidar dele. Dar carinho e atenção de mãe..._"

Ela me respondeu tristemente. Enfim, ela era a Sarutobi Yuuhi Kurenai que eu conhecia. A paixão da minha vida, a mulher de meus sonhos.

No começo, pensei que tudo aquilo seria chamado de passado desconfortante, mas agora, com seus olhos ainda vivos, percebo que tudo aquilo foi só uma experiência que me ajudou a descobrir minha paixão duradoura, verdadeira, confortante... Agradável.

** Fim  
**


End file.
